celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Madshroom Kingdom
Madshroom Kingdom was once the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom, until it was corrupted by Sheogorath. It now stands as a bastion of insanity. Background The country stands as the largest one in Mushroom World. As the Mushroom Kingdom, it was a fairly peaceful country. It was, however, plagued with constant kidnappings of public figures. Despite these crimes, even the less desirable elements of the country were allowed to take part in the kingdom's numerous sporting events. Mapmakers never seem to agree with what towns exist and even where they are located. They all agree however, that Mushroom Kingdom has a variety of landscapes, including: snowy regions, deserts, plains, mountains, forests, islands, wastelands, and volcanos. There is a rumor about a path to the stars where a country of cloud people live. Multiverse Timeline A few months after the Mushroom Kingdom appeared in the multiverse, the mad monster, Sheogorath, appeared. His guise was that of a dignified gentleman with altruistic ambitions - he went from settlement to settlement, and defeated whatever monster that threatened the townsfolk. But he would bring the peasants into his insane flock, using his psychic powers to warp their mind. Soon the following reached the hundreds, and they stormed Peach's castle. Without Mario or Luigi to defend the kingdom, nothing stood in his path. Sheogorath grew bored of his victory and charged the mad feline, the Cheshire Cat, to watch over the kingdom and disappeared. Cheshire, too, tired of the kingdom and left the planet to its own devices. However, their mad influence still taints the Mushroom Kingdom to this very day. Over the years, many heroes tried to reclaim the realm from the tormented madness, but, like holding back the ocean's tide with a broom, it proved to be an impossible task. However, the task might not impossible for the bright-minded Lucca Astear. Who begun her excursion into the multiverse within the forest of the Madshroom kingdom. Having the witnessed the madness inflicted upon this world, the time-travelling scientist made it her mission to restore the kingdom to it's former beauty. Accompanying her on the mission are three other heroes: Aqua, Leonora and Wheatley. Together they might be the best hope the world has had in years. Places (Note that these places are most likely radically differant than their normal setting) *Toad Town - A town that surrounds Princess Peach Toadstool's castle. Since the "Madshroom" remodeling, most of the town was either left in ruins or remodeled to fit it's new theme. Koopa Vilage can be found just east of the town and south-east leads through haunted woods to the literal ghost town of Gusty Gulch. *The Dark World - Perhaps one of the only places that hasn't been changed by insanity due to the fact that the area was a dark wasteland to begin with. The area is mostly volcanic with some deserts. Bowser had his castle in the Valley of Bowser region of this area. *Yoshi's Island - It's an island and there are Yoshis. Most of the areas on this island are named after food, though there are some exceptions like the infamous Forest of Illusion. *Mario Land - Sometime in-between rescuing princesses and being a plumber, Mario got himself a castle and some land to rule over; though the reason why eludes many. His kingdom apparently included the Moon. *Diamond City - A large metropolis with a mostly human population. Wario seems to live in this area, but the main points of attraction are the Wario Ware Inc. building and Crygor Labs. *Kitchen Island - Home of the Brown Sugar Pirates, various treasures can be found by those who are brave (or stubbornly greedy) enough to walk deep into pirate territory to find them. It's currently unknown if this area has changed since the renaming of the kingdom due to the remoteness of the island. *Rose Town - A small hamlet that once prospered from supplying the kingdom with herbs and much-needed lumber from the nearby Forest. Was one of the first towns to fall to Sheogorath, and the mayor has become one of the Mad God's most loyal agents. *Forest Maze - The large forest adjacent to Rose Town. It derives its name from the back that the paths and clearings in the forest are designed in a maze-like way, making it hard for non-natives to navigate it without getting lost. After Rose Town fell, the forest also fell prey to madness, but a few still-sane Toads can be found in its depths... Inhabitants Bestiary The following enemies are organized by the most common enemy family. General Enemies Amp Piranha Plant Thwomp Chuckya Sliding Stone Aerial Enemies * *Lakitu *Fwoosh *Snufit *Toy Box *Whomp Water Zone Enemies *Baby Blooper *Blooper *Cheep-Cheep *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Bubba *Scuttlebug *Unagi Ice Zone Enemies *Mr. Blizzard Fire/Desert Zone Enemies *Podoboo *Fire Snake *Pokey *Spindel *Sparky Undead Enemies *Boo *Mr. I *Big Boo *Greaper See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Dream Cluster